Last Day of My Life
by FallenStar126
Summary: [TATE] After Tony's friend's wife dies, he realizes how fragile life really is. So he decides to own up to his feeling for Kate. OneShot


**Title: **Last Day of My Life

**Rating: **T… just to be safe

**Spoilers: **I'm not sure if there is any…….

**Pairing: **Tony/Kate

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS. If I did do you really think Kate would be anywhere near death? I think not. And anyway Tony and Kate would have gotten together. Oh and I ALSO don't own "Last Day of My Life" or anything else………

**Author's Notes: **Hey Everyone! Finally I'm writing another TATE story! I haven't written one in a while but hopefully there will be more in the future:-) I really don't like my ending, I changed it several times and ended up with this one, but ya I still don't like it. Well I hope you enjoy the story! Oh and reviews are always welcomed and appreciated!-Steph

* * *

**Last Day of My Life**

_I just left Bobby's house:  
The service was today.  
Got me thinkin' about how fragile life is,  
As I drove away.  
You know Amy was his only love,  
In a moment she was gone, long gone:  
It could have been me or you.  
Oh, baby, there's no time to lose._

**Bobby was one of Tony's friends from college. A guy you never thought would settle down with one woman or fall in love; just like Tony. But for Bobby, it was different with Amy, from the beginning you could see how drawn her was to her. So it wasn't a surprise that soon after Tony found himself invited to their wedding. They had been married a little under two years. And some drunk driver sent her to fly with the angels, where he thought she belonged, but not this soon.**

**It was right after he pulled out of the cemetery that it finally hit Tony. It could have been either himself or Kate in that coffin. Both of them had huge risks of being hurt or killed at work every day. So Tony Make up his mind, he was going to tell Kate how he felt.**

_So I'm gonna bring home a dozen roses,  
An' pour us a glass of wine.  
An' I'm gonna put on a little music,  
An' turn down the lights.  
An' I'm gonna wrap my arms around you,  
An' rock you all through the night,  
An' I'm gonna love you,  
Like it's the last day of my life._

**Tony hadn't know how long he had been in love with Kate, but one thing was for sure, he really did love her. To him there was a huge difference between her and any other woman in the world. To him Kate was so… perfect. Everything about her intrigued him; the way she laughed, they color of her eyes, the softness of her voice, and of course her smile which could light up a room.**

_I drive off when the sun comes up:  
I get back when it's gone down.  
There's so much I wanna do with you,  
But I can't be around.  
Whoa, time has been just like a thief,  
It's stolen too much from us,  
So one it's gone we can't make it up.  
So tonight, let's get back in touch. _

**After two turn-arounds and three drive-bys, Tony found himself sitting in his car outside Kate's apartment complex for the past 10 minutes. He was trying to convince himself her wasn't scared, he just needed to find the right courage…Oh, who was he kidding, he was scared out of his mind. These three little words could change his life forever, whether the outcome was good or bad.**

**By the time Tony reached Kate's door his hands were visibly shaking. He had never been this nervous for anything in his entire life. He raised his knuckles to the door and waited for a response. **

_I'm gonna bring home a dozen roses,  
An' pour us a glass of wine.  
An' I'm gonna put on a little music,  
An' turn down the lights.  
An' I'm gonna wrap my arms around you,  
An' rock you all through the night,  
An' I'm gonna love you,  
Like it's the last day of my..._

**"Hey Tony" Kate said surprised as she swung the door open. She was already wearing her pajamas, wondering why she had chosen the green and pink frog pair.**

**"Hi" Tony said nervously while fumbling with his car keys.**

**"What do you need?" Kate asked. She had to admit she was a little worried. She had never seen Tony look this serious before, not even when he had pneumonic plague. _"Something has to be wrong; he didn't even make a comment about my pajamas." Kate thought._**

**"Can I come in?" Tony asked pulling Kate out of her thoughts.**

**"Sure, can I get you anything? Coffee? A beer? Water?" Kate replied.**

**"Um…A beer, thanks." Tony answered. He defiantly needed something to calm his nerves.**

**" Here you go." Kate said as she handed as she handed Tony a beer and kept one for herself.**

**"Take a seat." Kate pleaded gesturing towards her couch. Tony nodded and took a seat, soon after, Kate took a seat next to hi/**

**An awkward silence filled the room. Neither of them had any idea of what to say. Kate sighed and finally gave in, she had to find out wgat was bother Tony. She hated seeing him like this.**

**"Tony," Kate said turning towards him, "What's wrong?"**

**"What? Nothing's wrong….I'm fine" Tony answered quickly and stuttered a few times.**

**"Ok" Kate said not believing him one bit, but she let it alone for now.**

**Once again, an awkward silence fell between the two.**

**_"Come on, Tony, you can do this! Just tell her!" Tony thought to himself._**

**"Hey Kate?" Tony asked nervously to make sure he had her attention.**

**"Yeah Tony" Kate answered.**

**"I'm going to tell you something, but you don't have to say anything back. I just need you to know, Ok?" Tony said.**

**"Ok" Kate agreed even though she was confused, yet her heart was racing a million mile an hour.**

**Tony let out a deep breath. **

**"Uh… I love you." Tony blurted out at such a fast pace it was almost not understandable. But Kate heard it loud and clear.**

**"What?" Kate gasped. It was defiantly not was she expected. _"He couldn't be drunk, no, he didn't even drink a whole beer." She told herself._**

**Once Tony saw the look on her face, he made his way to the door. " I think I'm going to leave." He said quietly.**

**"Tony….don't" Kate pleaded.**

**"Don't what?" Tony asked still facing the door.**

**"Don't leave, please don't leave." Kate pleaded.**

**Kate was surprised when Tony came back and sat next to her on the couch.**

**_"The things you do for love." Tony told himself in his thoughts._**

**Kate buried her head in his chest as his arms wrapped around her.**

**"Tony," Kate whispered, "I love you too."**

_Life is a rainbow, it's a spring snow,  
It's the mornin' dew.  
An' I don't wanna waste another minute,  
Without you._

* * *

So that was my story! Reviews would be nice! Hope you liked it! -Steph 


End file.
